Je t'aime pour toujours
by Kourtsizzle
Summary: Edward Changes Bella and everything is perfect until a girl that goes to school with them, Ashleigh, sets her sights on Edward, and will stop at nothing to break Edward and Bella up....I know it sounds like it sucks, but i'm bad at summarys...sorry
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, accept for Ashleigh, who is my creation._**

**Author Note: Sorry if my story sucks, this is my first fic... It gets better later, I promise...the first chapter just moves kind of slow...bear with me, and please review and let me know if I should even keep going with this. thanks! Kourt**

(BPOV)

"Edward!" I exclaimed, staring at the little black box in his hands. "You know how I feel about presents!"

He just smiled my favorite smile, the crooked one that makes my heart melt every time, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

I shook my head in disbelief as he placed the little box in my hands, heart beating 100 mph as I lifted the lid. A small gasp escaped from my lips. Edward smirked, "So I guess that means you like it?" I gingerly lifted the necklace from the box. It was a sterling silver treble clef, with a tiny diamond heart in the center, hanging on a thin sterling silver chain.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, "It's beautiful!" I glared at him as a thought crossed my mind. "_Expensive _Beautiful…" He laughed, kissing me lightly on the lips, teasing, knowing that I wanted him to kiss me deeper than that.

"Bella, when are you going to understand, money doesn't matter?" I shook my head…_It matters to me,_ I thought, still glaring at Edward. "You'll wear it, won't you?"

I couldn't help but smile at the look of slight panic on his face. "Of course I will. Everyday," I said as I fastened it around my neck.

I snuggled into his arms. "So, why a treble clef?" I asked.

"Because, you are my La tua cantante…I thought it was appropriate…because your blood sings to me. The treble clef represents you…And the diamond in the center represents me. It's hard, cold, and in the heart of the treble clef, as I am in yours.

"Edward, it's amazing…thank you." I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into him, loving the feel of his arms around me.

I jumped half way off the couch when there was a knock on the door, and Edward almost feel off the couch with laughter as Alice pushed the door open with her foot and entered the room. I looked up to greet her and let out a loud groan. Her arms were filled with presents.

"Okay Bella," She said, her voice a mumble as she tried to speak around the mountain of gifts in her arms, "You have two choices. Either you come down stairs and make me and every one else happy by opening these presents, or I will drag you down stairs where you will make me and every one else happy by opening these presents. Choose quickly."

I groaned… "Will the torture never end?"

After opening a dozen CD's from Jasper, seventeen new outfits (complete with matching shoes) from Alice, a scrapbook from Esme, a first aid kit from Emmett, a gift card from Rosalie, and a leather journal from Carlisle, I was free. Emmett and Jasper quickly became engrossed in a game of halo, and Alice settled down to watch Jasper win for the twenty-third time. Rosalie had gone into the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle to discuss going to college again next year. Edward and I quietly slipped outside and sat on the front porch. Something had been bothering me all day, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Edward had convinced me to wait until my birthday, instead of graduation, for him to change me. It had taken him a month, but finally I had caved. Well, it was getting late, my birthday drawing to an end, and I will still human. I cleared my throat, getting ready to open the conversation.

Edward surprised me by speaking first.

"Are you sure that you are ready? We can wait…You can spend a year in college and-"

I silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I'm positive, Edward. I'm ready. And you promised."

He nodded, defeat all over his beautiful face. "If you're sure it's what you want," He muttered.

"I'm positive."

He nodded again, and slowly stood. I followed him back inside the house. We found Carlisle in his study.

"It's time then?" He asked. Edward somberly nodded.

"Alright, then go back to her house and start tying everything up. I will get plane tickets ready and we will prepare to leave tonight."

Edward nodded and I followed him back out of the room.

On the way to my house I assured Edward a million times that I had everything under control where Charlie was concerned. He knew that I was leaving for college tomorrow, and I had told him that I was spending the night with Alice tonight to say our goodbyes.

I left Edward at the car and quietly entered the house. Charlie had fallen asleep in front of the TV again, and I was extra quiet as I crept up the stairs. Edward was waiting form me in my room, like always. I hurried to pack everything that I would need. I crossed off a mental checklist in my head as I went, shoving everything into a suitcase that was lying open on my bed. Once I finally had everything that I thought I would need, I turned to Edward and nodded once.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the car," He said quietly, taking the suitcase out of my hands. In seconds he was out the window, and I took one last look around my old room.

I took a deep breath and quietly opened my bedroom door.

Charlie didn't move as I crept past him, and I was grateful when the front door didn't squeak as I pulled it open. I wiped tears from my eyes and blew Charlie's sleeping form a kiss, and shut the door on the house of Charlie and Isabella Swan forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any of the characters in Twilight, the credit goes to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I do, however own Ashleigh, who you will meet in later chapters._**

**AN: Thanks so much everyone that read and reviewed! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter...I don't, lol, I think it's terrible, but my husband thinks it's good so I decided to post it. let me know what you think.**

Chapter Two

When we got back to the Cullen home everyone was waiting in the living room. I silently sat on the couch, and Edward began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours but had to have been only minutes. Finally, Edward turned to me, defeat written all over his face.

"Are you still sure?" He whispered. I nodded. Nothing he could say would change my mind. Edward sighed and nodded to Carlisle. Carlisle immediately turned to the family.

"Alice, Jasper, are you ready?" They both nodded, and Alice snuck a quick smile at me.

"Alright," Carlisle continued, "Take your car and go to the airport. We will meet you in Arkansas. Keep your cell phones on you incase anything goes wrong and we need to contact you. Rosalie, Emmett, go ahead and drive all of the luggage to the airport and help Alice and Jasper get the new house organized. Esme and I will stay here to help Edward and Bella, and the four of us will meet you in a few days."

Alice jumped up and ran to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"See you soon, Sis," She whispered in my ear. She gave Edward a quick hug and walked out the door. Jasper and Rosalie followed close behind her. I was distracted, watching everyone leave, and Emmett took advantage of that, swooping me up into a big bear hug before I had a chance to protest.

"Need…to…breathe…" I gasped, and he released his hold on me, laughing to himself as he followed the others outside.

The house was quickly filled with awkward silence, and I shifted in my seat, waiting for someone to speak, or move, or do…I don't know, something…anything. I looked at Edward expectantly. He grimaced, and sat down beside me. I was terrified that he might change his mind, and refuse to change me. I couldn't give him that chance.

My hand was shaking as I lifted it to his face, and I leaned into him until our lips touched. He kissed me back, and I lost it. I dug my hands into his hair, pushing him closer to me. He pulled his lips away from me, and I almost groaned in protest, but instantly I felt his lips on my cheek…then my jaw…shivers ran through my body as he progressed closer and closer to my neck.

I gasped as he bit me, and I could not believe the ecstasy that filled my body as he drank. I didn't want him to stop. I pressed my hands into his hair again, gasping with pleasure, when suddenly, he stopped.

I cried out in desperation, wanting him to bite me again. He jumped up off of the couch, his eyes wide in horror. I tried to climb off the couch, but my knees were week and I found I could not stand. I tried to crawl to him.

Suddenly, I cried out again, and reached out to Edward. I was on fire, my skin burning uncontrollably, and I screamed as the pain coursed through my body. I could barely hear Edward speaking to me, crying with me as I begged him to end the pain. Everything around me was hazy, and I couldn't hear, couldn't see, and couldn't feel anything except the burning pain all over my body. It went on for what seemed like hours…maybe it was days, weeks, I didn't know. All I knew was that it hurt…the pain was almost unbearable.

At some point, I must have passed out, because when I opened my eyes I was lying on the couch in Edward's room, and the pain had stopped. I lay still for a few minutes, listening to my surroundings. I could hear Edward pacing outside the door, and Esme and Carlisle were downstairs.

I felt a slight burning in my throat, and a feeling that could only be described as hunger tugged at me. I could feel the blood pulsing in a small bird outside the window, and much to my surprise I envisioned myself draining the blood from its body.

I was slightly disturbed by this vision, so I tried to move my mind onto a different path. I stood, and walked gracefully to the bathroom that was connected to Edward's room. I looked in the mirror and gasped…I was beautiful.

I was still staring at myself ten minutes later, and Edward must have grown impatient and come in the room to check on me. I smiled at his reflection in the mirror, and he hesitantly smiled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to face him. He shrugged, and stared at me in silence.

I could see his mind turning in his eyes…I scowled, slightly aggravated that something was wrong with him and that he wouldn't tell me.

He smiled. "I was just afraid that you would change your mind, once you woke and realized what you lost."

_Ah…_I thought to myself. _The humanity issue…_

"What I have lost means little in comparison to what I have gained," I replied as I wrapped my arms around him. "I have you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the teachers and Ashleigh. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest of them._**

**_A/n: Hey guys, so sorry for the wait on the update, but good news, YOU GET TO MEET ASHLEIGH! I don't know how exciting that actually is...but i tried right? R&R please...because you 3 me? Sorry the chapter is so short...writer's block.._**

Chapter Three

Carlisle and Esme decided to make us wait a couple of months before we left to meet Alice and the others, just to make sure that I could handle being around humans. It was extremely hard, but after a while (with Edward's help and encouragement) I was able to cope fairly well. It was twilight as we pulled into the driveway of the new house. It was beautiful. It was more plantaton-esque than the house in forks, but still had three stories. It was a gorgeous house, painted blue, with a wrap around porch. I fell in love with it instantly. I jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, anxious to see Alice. She was in the living room doing something on her laptop when I found her. I plopped down next to her on the couch, reading over her shoulder.

"What ya doin?" I casually asked.

She shrugged and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she replied, "I'm making an itinerary for tomorrow. We are leaving at eight to drive to little rock to go shopping! First, new clothes, then new furniture, then school supplies! You will come with me, won't you?"

Alice turned to look at me and smiled even bigger when she saw the look of horror on my face.

"Alice, I-"

"I knew you would say yes!" With that she jumped up and left the room before I even had a chance to argue. I shook my head as I got up and headed upstairs to check out my and Edward's new bedroom.

The first day of school was the day after Alice's torturous shopping trip, and I was glad for some semblance of normalcy. Everything was the same as last year and different at the same time. I looked a little different, pale skin, topaz eyes, and my body had toned up a bit, but I was still a student, and high school was normal to me. It felt like the perfect way to begin my vampire existence. Edward and I walked toward our first class (our schedules were pretty much the same, with only two or three classes apart) hand in hand, smiling as he and I talked about what he heard everyone thinking.

"It's not quite so different as what I heard in the minds of most of the male population that on your first day at forks. They think you're gorgeous, and I for one, don't blame them…although some of these boys need to get their minds out of the gutter."

I smiled and shrugged. "That's just too bad…none of them even have the slightest chance."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and sure enough that smirk that I loved so much was there. I smiled to myself, happier than I had been in…well…ever.

My smile turned to a frown as we got to the door of my classroom.

"Oh, it's only an hour, then we have algebra together. Plus, you love English." He kissed me on the forehead and started down the hallway, turning once to smile back to me. I sighed and pushed open the heavy wooden door leading to Mrs. Fuller's English 1 AP class. There were only a few empty desks, and I chose one in the back corner. The desk next to me was empty as well, and I kind of hoped that it wouldn't be occupied. Just as the thought crossed my mind, a short, energetic brunette walked back to where I was sitting and sat right next to me.

_Great. Just great. _

"Hi, I'm Ashleigh. I just moved here from Keller, Texas." She smiled and I couldn't help but smirk at her heavy southern drawl.

"I'm Bella. I just moved here too …from Forks, Washington."

Her eyes bulged as she muttered "Washington?! Wow…I've never been up past Oklahoma. What's it like there?"

The bell rang before I even had the chance to answer, and Mrs. Fuller demanded our attention. I let myself drift into thoughts of Edward. He was in Mr. Avery's advanced placement history class, and I desperately wished I were there with him. I sighed, and decided to focus my attention on whatever Mrs. Fuller was teaching. She was leading us through an introduction of Pride and Prejudice. I smiled. Jane Austen was one of my favorites. I spent the rest of the class listening, and offering my opinion on Elizabeth, Jane, Mr.Bingley and the overall themes and underlying symbolisms in Mrs. Austen's amazing work.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Author Note:

Hey guys, IM SOOOO SORRY about the wait for the update! Life has been sooo crazy for me these past few months. I don't really like this chapter, but I tried to rewrite it four or five times and I liked it better than anything else, so I hope you like it. /

_Anyway, I don't own Twilight, but I do own Ashleigh…_

_P.S. Looking for a BETA!! Contact me if your interested._

Chapter Four

Before I knew it the bell was ringing, and I reluctantly began gathering my things to head to my next class. When I looked up, I noticed that Ashleigh was waiting for me.

"Where's your next class? Mine is Economics, room 249."

I smiled. "Algebra, room 248."

"Well do you want to walk together?" She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up out of my seat before I even had the chance to answer. Edward was waiting outside the classroom, with a very confused look on his face. Ashleigh wasn't paying attention and nearly walked right into him. She gasped and her face turned bright red. I smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek.

" Ashleigh, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, Ashleigh just moved here from Texas. I was just about to tell her about how beautiful Washington is, but class started."

Edward looked more composed, but I could still tell that something was bothering him. At that moment I wished more than anything that I could read his thoughts as he could read everyone else's. He nodded and smiled at Ashleigh, taking my hand as we started walking down the hallway towards our next class. I didn't get a chance to ask him what was on his mind before Algebra started. Ashleigh followed us into the classroom and sat on my desk, talking 90mph until the bell rang and she had to rush next door to her own class. Mr. Ball, the Algebra teacher, was very strict about there being no talking while he was teaching, so I didn't have the chance to talk to Edward during class either. Ashleigh was waiting for us after class and followed us to lunch, and to the rest of our classes. She was delighted to find out that she had third period Art with me, and fourth period Physics with Edward. I was thrilled when school was over and we were able to finally escape. Ashleigh had a way of pushing herself into the center of everything, and I was glad to be rid of her, at least for the rest of the day. Edward seemed to feel the same way, and we were silent on the car ride home.

_He probably just needs some peace and quiet after having to listen to Ashleigh constantly rambling on and on about her friends back in Texas, or her goals for the year…I'm sure it's even worse for him, since he has to hear it through her head all day too! I know that if I hear "Physics is soooo hard, I just don't know how I'll pass" one more time, I'll…_

I was jolted out of my reverie as we pulled into the driveway…I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

It had never felt so good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey guys!!! Just wanted to have everyone welcome my new co writer, Emolollipop!! We collaborated on this chapter, and I'm stoked to say that I think it was a huge success! Hope everyone enjoys it, and REVIEW! We wanna know what you think! :D

(( Here is a link to Emolollipop's profile incase you wanna check out some of her other stuff!! She's fantastic!! /u/1413383/ ))

**Chapter 5**

I wasn't sure whether to laugh at Edward's slightly annoyed expression, or to hit Ashleigh over the head with something heavy and blunt so that we could have some precious time alone.  
Lunch had become a study period for the three of us, since Ashleigh wouldn't leave our sides for even a short amount of time while we were at school. I was incredibly grateful for the fact that Ashleigh had no clue where we lived. Ashleigh, as usual, was babbling on about something that no one else but her cared  
about.  
I grabbed hold of my mental barrier, and removed it from around me, the process much easier now that I had gotten the hang of it. Edward glanced  
at me out of the corner of his eye when he felt my mind open to him.  
"What is it, Bella?" He asked me softly so that only I could hear, glancing back at his algebra homework so that Ashleigh wouldn't suspect  
anything.  
_What do you say we make a break for it and leave her behind?_ I asked.  
"Are you jealous, Love?" He asked me. I could see the corner of his mouth turn up into that beautiful crooked smile of his.  
_Well, she is really pretty. And really annoying. She's just driving me nuts. I wouldn't mind losing her….Even if only for a few moments? Plus…well…She is really pretty…_  
"You still don't see yourself clearly love." He said, turning his head, his beautiful golden eyes looking straight into mine.  
"Did you hear what I said Eddy?" Ashleigh interrupted. Edward turned back to her.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say Ashleigh?" He replied, his eye twitching minutely from that awful nickname.  
"Could you tutor me in Physics?" She asked him, trying to look innocent and failing, "I don't understand it at all."  
"Bella?" He asked, for my ears only.  
_Fine, but only in a public place where you'll be in front of people._ I told him after a bit of consideration.  
"How about at that new Starbucks in the middle of town?" He asked Ashleigh.  
_There's a new Starbucks in the middle of town?_ I questioned, surprised. I could hear a quiet chuckle come from Edward.  
"Yes Bella, there's a new Starbucks in the middle of town. We drive past it every day on the way to and from school." He told me.  
"Sure!" Ashleigh squealed, a wide smile spreading across her face.  
"That would be perfect! You simply HAVE to try their chocolate mocha frappuccinos with whipped cream and caramel drizzle! It's simply  
FABULOUS!"

Ashleigh continued on like this until lunch thankfully ended, and I got out of my chair silently, ready to go to my last class of the day, glad to be rid of her. I chucked to myself, sending one last thought in Edward's direction.

_Have fun in physics. I won't be mad if you accidentally poke her in the eye with a pencil._

He smiled slightly and shrugged, and I left the cafeteria as fast as I could without looking obvious. I heard Edward chuckling at my swift exit as the doors swung closed behind me.

* * *

Edward and Ashleigh's first tutoring session was the following Wednesday, and Emmett and Jasper convinced me to stay home with them instead of going out shopping with Alice (which wasn't hard to do). Alice decided to stay home as well, curious about what could possibly be so much better than shopping with her. As Emmett led me into the living room, Alice gasped with joy and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"OH GOD, what now?" I whined, turning away from Emmett in an attempt to escape. If Alice was excited, I knew it was going to be torture.

**_DUN DUN DUN!!!! What are they going to be doing that alice is so excited about?? You'll have to stay tuned and find out next time!! Yay for fun cliffies!! Review!!! And let us know, what do you think Emmett and Jasper have planned?  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HEYYYY GUYS!!!!!!! So the New Dynamic Duo of Kordi and Emolollipop have come up with an AWESOMETASTIC chapter for you guys!!!!! I hope you LOVE LOVE LOVE it as much as we loved writing it! And REVIEW!!! We got like 3 reviews on the last chapter, and I know it was kind of short so this one is gonna be quite a bit longer...and we promise an even longer chapter next time if you guys review!!! Anyway, Enjoy!! Oh...and you guys know the disclaimer by heart, so yeah. Don't own twilight. :( Do own Ashleigh. :)_**

CHAPTER 6

I, Ashleigh Griffith, will get that hunky Edward Cullen all to myself. His  
annoying little girlfriend Bella is going D-O-W-N down.  
I was sitting at the new Starbucks in town, across from the object of my  
affections. He was staring out of the window, turning his Starbucks cup in his hands  
absentmindedly as I "worked" on a problem. Little did he know that I  
wasn't studying Physics...I was studying him. He was different from other  
boys my age, I had decided. No one could be that hot naturally. _He probably  
had some surgery along the way,_ I thought to myself. And his eyes...how could I describe them? They were like pools of molten caramel, which obviously came from expensive contacts. Eyes that color were impossible to come by naturally. I've always liked rich boys. And Edward obviously fit into that category. His clothes had expensive French tags. He never wore the same thing twice, other than that thin gold band on his ring finger. But it was obviously just for show. No girl got married so young and was a respectable woman. And imagine my surprise when I noticed that Bella had a band that matched Edward's ...and a gaudy ring with a large diamond on  
it. _Just for show_, I told myself again. They were too young to get  
married anyways. Bella was like, what? Seventeen?  
"Ashleigh?" I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of Edward's  
voice.  
"Yes Eddy?" I asked in a cheerful voice. He studied me worriedly.  
"You've been silent for a while. Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks though." And that was another thing about  
Edward. He actually had the personality to go along with his good looks, I  
noted as I went back to "studying." I smiled sweetly and asked him a question about a problem that I was "stuck" on, while the wheels kept turning in my head. My fantastic scheme was playing out perfectly...Bella will never know what hit her, and Edward will be free for the taking.  
And after what I've been planning...he's going to be all mine.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice put her hands over my eyes as Emmett led me into the living  
room.  
"What are you guys up to?" I heard Alice giggle at my question,  
and Emmett just shushed me. I groaned and let them lead me to what I was certain was my doom.  
As I entered the room, Alice removed her hands. I looked around and saw  
Jasper sitting on the floor next to the Play station, in-between two large  
metal mats with arrows pointing four directions.  
"OH no. HECK no. DDR? Seriously Alice?" I shook my head and tried  
to escape from the room, but Rosalie, of all people, was blocking the exit. I  
shook my head in disbelief.  
" Oh I have to see this," She said, and pushed me back into the  
room. I could see that there was no way for me to evade what was about to happen, so  
I breathed in deep and accepted my fate.  
"This is going to be so fun!" Alice giggled, jumping up and down in her seat. "I want to go against Bella first!!"

After seventeen failed rounds of DDR against Alice, which Rose found to be extremely humorous, I decided to let Emmett's competitive spirit run free.  
"You're up, Emmett." I told him, hopping lightly off the cold metal.  
"Yeah!" He whooped, and jumped up onto the pad...only to have his feet  
crash through the left and right arrows and break the pad.  
Alice stared in horror at the broken mats. And with the look Alice gave  
Emmett after that, I'd be running from her as fast as he was.  
"What's going on?" Esme asked, peeking around the corner. She watched  
Alice chase Emmett around outside for a moment, and then looked to Rosalie and  
I for answers.  
We wordlessly pointed to the broken mat. Esme nodded in understanding.  
"He'll be fixing the floor all by himself." She stated, then turned and  
left the room.  
I glanced at the floor underneath the mats, and lo and behold...there were  
two large footprints denting almost 3 inches of floor.


End file.
